El Monstruo del Bosque
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que en la afueras del pueblo vive un monstruo cejudo y que mata a todo aquel que se le acerque "Es solo una tonta historia" dijo Alfred Jones al escucharlo, ¿Que le esperaria realmente en el bosque cuando saliera a comprobarlo? -AU- -USUK-
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ A pesar de que Himaruya Hidekaz-sama lleva desaparecido tanto tiempo que empieza a dar miedo siegue siendo el creador y único dueño de la serie de mis obsesiones, es decir Hetalia y no pretendo adueñármela de ninguna manera_

_**Advertencia**__: Por este capitulo nada…más adelante ya veremos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

_**Prólogo**_

Era una noche tormentosa de invierno en aquel pequeño pueblo a las orillas de un bosque en un lejano país cuyo nombre no se les hará familiar cuando un suceso extraño perturbó aquel apacible lugar. No fue el ataque de una bestia salvaje, tampoco un asesinato o desaparición…no, se trataba del nacimiento de un niño. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Se estarán preguntando. Pues este no era un niño normal había nacido con un par de gruesas y afelpadas orejas de conejo y una colita de pompón. Muchos lo pensarían adorable pero la comadrona que asistía el parto debió correr aterrada, no podía explicar como ese "bebe" cortaba por si mismo el cordón umbilical con un rayo de luz que salió de su mano. Cuando el resto del pueblo regresó al lugar a ver que había ocurrido solo hallaron a la madre muerta y al pequeño bañado en un mar de sangre.

La gente estaba horrorizada, todos coincidían, ese bebe era un enviado del diablo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? No podemos dejarlo vivir aquí… podría matarnos a todos-comentó un hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Solo hay que matarlo y se acaba el problema, Vash- respondió el más alto de los presentes con un brillo maniaco en sus ojos violetas.

-¿Y que si realmente lo envió el diablo, Ivan? Al sacrificarlo estaríamos empeorando las cosas ~aru

-¿D'nd' 'sta 'l ah´ra?

-Sus hermanos lo cuidan, ¿Por qué preguntas Berwald?

-¿No es eso peligroso, señorita Yekaterina?... Creo que iré a verlo-El rubio se levantó y se acercó lentamente a la puerta, al instante sintió la presencia de su esposo haciéndole compañía. Tino hizo ingresó a la habitación contigua, ahí se encontró con algo inesperado. 3 niños sentados en un rincón, el mayor se acercó a los adultos y señalando a la cuna en el otro extremo pregunto:

-Van a llevárselo ¿verdad?

-Aun no sabemos que hacer con él

-¿No saben? Desháganse de ese monstruo… no hay nada que decidir

-Scott, es nuestro hermano- interrumpió otro de los niños

-Mató a nuestra madre, no es nada mio

Era difícil creer que un niño pudiese pensar así, pero era cierto.

Luego de mucho discutir se decidió, se dejaría al niño en una cabaña fuera del pueblo y mientras no pudiese cuidarse solo los habitantes se turnarían para hacer guardia y luego comenzaría a enviársele una canasta con alimento, ropa y demás cada mes para que pudiese sobrevivir. El pequeño tendría prohibido volver. Parecía una opción justa.

Pasó el tiempo y la gente prácticamente se olvidó del niño-demonio, al cumplir los 9 años los ciudadanos habían considerado innecesario el seguir vigilándolo. La paz volvía al pequeño pueblo, pero poco pasó hasta que nuevamente la desgracia atacó.

Heracles, un niño como cualquier otro salía del colegio y se le ocurrió ir a dar una vuelta al bosque, nadie le impidió salir aunque muchos lo vieron, no parecía algo peligroso… sin embargo el chico no volvió, pasaron días y ni rastro de él, su primo, Sadiq incluso organizó una partida de búsqueda en el bosque sin resultados, parecía haberse esfumado y por supuesto todas las sospechas se centraron en el ahora apodado "demonio conejo del bosque". Desde entonces la gente tenia prohibido acercársele de cualquier manera, de hecho era necesario un permiso para dejar el pueblo por ese camino.

El miedo se instaló en los corazones de los pobladores y todos saben que del miedo surgen los rumores y a veces estos crecen tanto que se convierten en autenticas leyendas, luego todos comienzan a creerla y finalmente se aceptan como verdades.

Toda la historia hasta ahora contada fue prácticamente olvidada, se mezcló con la ficción y mutó, solo un par de años después, cuando los niños preguntaban por qué no podían ir al bosque, se les contaba la siguiente historia:

"_Era un hermoso día como cualquiera en este pueblo cuando una feliz madre iba a dar a luz a su cuarto hijo, estaba emocionada… nunca se imaginó lo que ocurriría. _

_Cuando él bebe vio el mundo por primera vez una tormenta horrible y destructiva se desato contra todo pronostico, la comadrona que ayudaba en el parto se vio obligada a correr por su vida al presenciar como el pequeño lanzaba un rayo de luz de sus manos carbonizando el cuerpo de la pobre madre y luego se volteaba buscando también asesinar a la otra mujer._

_Quien lo viera sabría inmediatamente que él diablo en persona lo había enviado a atormentar al pueblo, tenía orejas y cola de conejo…o eso parecía por que no tenían nada que ver con los rasgos adorables de estos animalitos. Su cabello rubio y desgreñado le daba un toque maniaco complementado por sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un demonio, sus cejas eran gruesas como orugas y se curvaban con odio al fijar su vista en alguno de los ciudadanos y a pesar de ser un recién nacido poseía 2 dientes… o mejor dicho colmillos, afilados y brillantes, como los de los lobos, si algo sabían era que no era humano._

_Los habitantes más valientes del pueblo corrieron a auxiliar a la pobre mujer que huía espantada y escapando con suerte de los ataques mortales de la bestia lograron sacarlo de la casa antes de que lastimara a los otros niños._

_Entonces se encontraron con un horrible dilema, ¿Qué hacer con él? Aunque fuese un demonio asesino no podían matar a un niño. Así que tomaron la decisión más humanitaria y lo desterraron._

_Si bien no le permitían volver, la gente cuidó de él… pero el malvado niño se los pagó secuestrando a otros niños del pueblo, todo aquel que saliera del pueblo era asesinado y reducido a nada, los cuerpos jamás aparecían._

_Desde entonces nadie tiene permitido salir por la puerta sur, el demonio se atiene a ese única regla, no entrará pero fuera de la cerca nadie está seguro_"

Con el tiempo ni aquellos que habían sido parte de la historia recordaban lo que realmente había ocurrido y los que si no le daban importancia a los pequeños detalle cambiados… después de todo el chico seguía siendo un asesino, las muertes de las que hablaba la historia no eran ninguna mentira.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_2 actualizaciones en un día, ¿parece mucho para mi, no? Es que tengo desde anoche esta historia dándome vueltas en la cabeza y si no la escribía no iba a poder estudiar (*inner voice* -con sarcasmo- claro, ahora si repruebas mates culparas a este fic ¿no?)_

_Ayer en la noche estaba viendo la segunda temporada de Jigoku Shoujo y cuando la terminé esta historia comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza fue algo como "¿Y si todos consideraran a Arthur un monstruo por algo que no pudo evitar?" y le seguí dando vueltas hasta que me fui a dormir sin sacar mucho en claro… pero por supuesto en el momento en que me metí a la cama toda la trama encajó místicamente y tuve que buscar un cuaderno donde escribirlo que si se me olvidaba moría._

_Bueno, hoy me cuestioné mucho si redactarlo y subirlo al tiro o esperar a al menos decidirme por un final (ayer iba a ser un one-shot, hoy me di cuenta que me da como para 3 capítulos si quiero que quedé bien) y al final me decidí a intentarlo, realmente me gustó la idea así que espero seguirlo pronto._

_Espero que les halla gustado este pequeño prologo, en el siguiente ya aparecerán realmente nuestros protagonistas (si, yo también noté la ausencia de USUK aquí) y comenzará la verdadera historia. Ya que subí esto sin tener totalmente armada la historia, el titulo, rating, largo estimado y otras variables están sujetas a futuras modificaciones._

_¡Si les gustó dejen reviews!_

_¡Hasta el próximo!, ¡bye!, ¡gracias por leer!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

_**Disclaimer:**__ Había una vez un gran genio japonés que un día pensó "¿Y si hago una serie donde todos los personajes sean países?" y así logró transformar a miles de personas en sus fans… su nombre era Himaruya Hidekaz y es el dueño legítimo de Hetalia y todos sus personajes._

_**Advertencia**__: Aun nada_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro**_

Él era un chico normal, alto, de 15 años recién cumplidos. Tenia el cabello rubio y corto, los ojos azules enmarcados en unos lentes cuadrados, nada particularmente sobresaliente. De hecho de no ser por que amaba llamar la atención habría pasado tan o más desapercibido que su hermano, Mattew… pero no era así, él decía lo que pensaba y cuando lo hacia le gustaba que todos lo escucharan… fue esa misma tendencia a ser el centro de todo lo que dio inicio a esta historia…

Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el pueblo por lo que los niños del colegio comían sus almuerzos en el patio. En un pequeño rincón se reunieron chicos de diferentes clases, todos alrededor del mayor de los presentes. Un chico rubio que llevaba una coleta, debía ser ya su último o penúltimo año de escuela. Este con emoción le relataba a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar como una vez había visto al "demonio del bosque" merodeando cerca de la entrada del pueblo.

Algunos lo miraban embelesados, otros con escepticismo… Alfred se aburría mortalmente. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo de apoyo… no podía ser el único que no se tragara una palabra de esa historia. Mattew parecía fascinado pero no le dio demasiada importancia, estaba convencido que eso se debía a que era debido al hecho de que era Francis quien hablaba más que a lo que decía. Feliciano definitivamente si se lo creía todo, por que abrazaba temblorosamente a Ludwig en busca de protección como si el monstruo fuese a atacarlo en cualquier momento. Antonio y Lovino discutían en un costado totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría, Raivis temblaba abrazándose las piernas mientras sus hermanos intentaban convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, un chico de cabello negro al que no conocía parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas. Le parecía como poco exagerado, es decir ese relato decía mentira por todas partes y tenia que hacerlo notar… simplemente no le gustaba que Francis asustara al resto de los niños solo porque era mayor.

-Deja de meterles miedo-señaló a todos los presentes pero especialmente a los más pequeños- todos sabemos que ese demonio no existe, es solo una leyenda para que los bebes no salgan de la cerca

-¿No crees mi historia, mon ami? ¿Me llamas mentiroso?

-Eso es exactamente lo que digo- por un segundo le pareció que él rubio mayor hacia un gesto a sus amigos para atacar… no seria la primera vez que esos 3 se pelearan con alguien menor pero cuando se fijó Antonio estaba bastante lejos y no había ni rastro de Gilbert, Francis no se iría contra él solo, estaba a salvo

-Si no crees en el monstruo ¿Por qué no lo demuestras?- alzó una ceja con una sonrisa triunfal esperando la retirada del otro.

-¿a que te refieres?

-ve al bosque, a la cabaña del demonio… ¿o es que temes que te carbonice?

-¿yo? ¿Tener miedo? No bromees… es pan comido

- entonces ¿Qué esperas? A esta hora no hay mucha gente por ahí, es la oportunidad perfecta

-como dije, no hay problema- se dio media vuelta e ignorando los ruegos de Mattew que le pedía que pensara mejor lo que hacia.

Cuando notaron que era imposible que tanta gente saliera de la escuela sin llamar la atención y debido a que nadie quería perderse algo así, decidieron reunirse nuevamente después de las clases para que Alfred "cumpliera con su desafío"

Con un poco de suerte ningún adulto vio como él rubio se adentraba en el bosque mientras los demás se turnaban para hacer guardia a la espera de su regreso, habían acordado que era muy sospechoso que un grupo tan grande se sentara junto a la cerca a hacer nada. Los únicos que permanecieron ahí todo el tiempo fueron Mattew y el chico asustado de pelo oscuro.

Pasaron 2 horas y no se veían señales de Alfred, su gemelo estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso, hasta Francis comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Deberíamos avisar a los adultos-sugirió el más pequeño con voz neutra

-no, no hay que alarmarse, de seguro ese idiota solo se quedó dormido bajo algún árbol y volverá en cualquier momento-intento convencerlo el mayor, aunque los otros dos estaban seguros que realmente trataba de hacérselo creer a si mismo

-Eso fue lo que todos dijeron de Heracles…

Lo siguiente fue solo silencio…aquella frase continuó flotando sobre sus cabezas como una nube de tormenta.

Mientras Alfred caminaba prácticamente sin rumbo por el bosque. No es que estuviese perdido, solo no tenia idea de a donde dirigirse, los caminos que alguna vez hubo habían prácticamente desaparecido desde que la gente evitaba la salida sur. ¿Cómo se suponía que encontrara esa cabaña? Suponiendo que realmente existiese y no fuese parte del rumor. Luego de un rato decidió sentarse a descansar a la sombra de un árbol antes de dar la vuelta… eso debía bastar para probarle a Francis que no había monstruo. Entonces fue cuando lo escuchó por primera vez, era una melodía algo extraña, lenta…triste, de esas que te hacen sentir como si se te encogiera el corazón, pero a la vez hermosa e hipnotizante. No pudo evitar acercarse a la zona de donde provenía aquella musical celestial.

Oculto tras un gran arbusto de una especie que no reconocía y cuyo nombre poco y nada le interesaba saber, consiguió una vista privilegiada de aquel espectáculo.

Se encontraba frente a un pequeño claro, la mayor parte del lugar era ocupado por una cabaña de ladrillo y madera barnizada como las de los cuentos, la rodeaban montones de flores que se notaba eran cuidadas con gran esmero. Junto a esta ocurría algo increíble, luces saltaban desde ninguna parte y burbujas volaban por el lugar de vez en cuando, un violín y una flauta flotaban en el aire y producían la bella canción sin que nadie los tocará. Solo acompañaban al muchacho de la guitarra. Fijó inmediatamente su vista en él. Debía tener como mucho su edad pero sus ojos cansados lo hacían parecer algo mayor, aun cuando los mantenía entrecerrados y atentos a los movimientos de las cuerdas de su instrumento pudo notar su brillante color verde bajo las espesas cejas. Era delgado y aunque estaba sentado podía decir que media solo un poco menos que él. Su cabello era de un brillante rubio, desordenado, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. Solo entonces notó el par de afelpadas orejas de conejo semi-ocultas entre el pelo. Tuvo que contenerse para no hacer ruido ¿Ese era el famoso demonio del bosque?

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo ahí sentado entre las ramas del arbusto escuchándolo, estaba seguro que jamás de cansaría de eso. Era mágico.

-¡Hey tú, idiota! ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas seguir espiándome?- preguntó de repente el chico deteniendo la melodía, sonaba y se veía sumamente molesto.

-No estaba…

-Llevas más de una hora oculto ahí, es más que evidente que si estabas-señaló con una pequeña vena resaltando en su frente como diciendo "¿Eres estúpido?"

-Lo lamento, no quería molestar… es solo que era genial- salió de su escondite y poco a poco se acercó a su interlocutor con una sonrisa.

-¡Aléjate!...so...solo vuelve a tu maldito pueblo y no te me vuelvas a aparecer-por alguna razón Alfred no se sintió intimidado por su ceño fruncido, tampoco consideró la posibilidad de hacerle caso, solo siguió avanzando y se sentó a su lado

-Me gustaría terminar de escuchar esa canción…por favor-puso su mejor cara de cachorrito degollado

-Su…supongo que… que esta bien- tartamudeó algo incomodo, era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba tanto- pero solo una y luego te largas… no quiero que me culpen por la desaparición de otro idiota.

Recogió la guitarra y los otros instrumentos retomaron el vuelo, esta vez no hubieron luces ni burbujas, a Alfred no le importó…lo que lo atraía era la música. El de lentes prestaba atención a cada detalle, tanto de la canción como de su intérprete. Cuando la pieza acabó la flauta, el violín y la guitarra regresaron a la casa por cuenta propia y el otro joven volvió a mirar a su visitante.

-¡Fue hermoso!- comentó con tono pensativo, algo en esa canción lo había tocado en lo más profundo de su corazón- dime ¿En serio eres un demonio? Porque a mi no me lo pareces.

El de ojos verdes se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, ¿es que ese chico no estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Ni siquiera entendía por que se le había acercado. En ese momento su mente era un plato de espagueti… es decir, era un monstruo, debía temer de él.

-¡Estas todo avergonzado! Y hasta te encoges como un conejito- su sonrisa era digna de una niña fanática de las cosas tiernas (o de Yao) mientras se dejaba llevar por él impulso de palpar una de las peludas orejas. El otro soltó un suspiro y lo alejó al instante.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-lo siento, es que se veían muy suaves… no puedo creer que la gente del pueblo te tema.

-es lógico, soy un monstruo-hizo notar con cierta acidez en su voz

-es difícil de creer…-de repente notó la poca luz que había en el lugar- ¡No! Ya va a atardecer, debo volver antes de que avisen a mis padres… ¿Podría regresar mañana?

-¿Quieres venir de nuevo? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

-Eso no fue un no… nos vemos-se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, antes de salir del claro miró de vuelta- por cierto, me llamó Alfred

-Pues más te vale no decirle a nadie que estuviste aquí, Alfred

Si él chico-conejo mencionó su nombre, no llegó a escucharlo. Debía recordar preguntárselo la próxima vez.

En el pueblo, Mattew ya había sufrido un desmayo y por pura suerte entre Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig y Natasha (esta ultima había aceptado ayudar luego de una efectiva sesión de persuasión psicológica de sus compañeros) habían logrado mantener a los demás lo suficientemente tranquilos para que no avisaran a ningún adulto.

Cuando Alfred apareció en la puerta todos suspiraron aliviados. Como era de esperar no tardaron en agobiarlo con preguntas. Si estaba herido, por qué se había demorado tanto, si se había encontrado al monstruo, entre muchas otras. No respondió a ninguna, no soltó palabra sobre su aventura, ni siquiera cuando Francis comenzó a burlarse diciendo que el demonio lo había asustado tanto que le daba vergüenza hablar al respecto, ni cuando al llegar a casa Mattew le soltó un largo sermón sobre lo irresponsable que había sido.

-¿No te das cuenta que me tenias preocupado?-finalizó luego de decirle todo cuanto se le ocurrió

-lo siento… pero estoy bien, no tienes de que asustarte. Por cierto ¿Cómo lograron que la psicópata ayudara a contener a los demás?- intentó cambiar el tema

-Gilbert le dijo que si los adultos del pueblo se enteraban su hermano mayor participaría en la búsqueda de tu cadáver y el monstruo podía matarlo… estaba aterrada hasta los huesos, yo que tu me mantendría alejado de ella por un tiempo… no me dirás lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, su encuentro con aquel muchacho seria su secreto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Segundo capi yey! ¿Qué les pareció? Por hoy no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto. Solo que me muero por seguir… espero que les esté gustando, hasta el próximo… no olviden dejar reviews!_

_Ahora me voy a dormir que hace 1 hora 45 minutos que me prometí dejar de escribir pero no pude parar._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Bye!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Amigos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Arthur, Alfred, Mattew y los demás personajes no me pertenecen si no… solo dejémoslo en que ya iríamos como en la 10° temporada del anime y habrían 1000 tomos de manga llenoa de mis incoherencias…y es por eso que sigue siendo de Himaruya Hidekaz_

_**Advertencia**__: ¡Azucar, flores y muchos colores! (no literalmente pero va en serio)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 2: Amigos**_

Mattew no sabia que hacer mientras caminaba solo a casa después de la escuela, por más que repetía la mentira que su hermano le había rogado contar no lograba convencerse de que era lo correcto, quizás debía delatarlo y luego asumir las consecuencias… su gemelo no volvería a dirigirle la palabra pero estaría a salvo.

Su madre le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se quebró al notar la ausencia de su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Alfred?

-Dijo que iba a casa de un amigo y llegaría tarde-ya lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás

-¿No te dijo de quien?

-no

-supongo que esta bien, ¿Qué como estuvo el colegio?- A la mujer ni se le pasó por la cabeza cuestionar la historia de su hijo, si de algo estaba segura era de que Mattew no era un mentiroso, no tenia razón para desconfiar.

Alfred caminaba por el bosque mucho más confiado que el día anterior. Recordaba perfectamente el camino que había seguido aun sin tener esta vez la música para guiarse. De hecho cuando llegó el claro estaba del todo solitario, no había ni rastro del muchacho de ojos verdes. Llamó a la puerta de la cabaña hasta que le dolieron los nudillos, pero nada ocurrió. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez lo estaba evitando pero desechó la idea, lo más probable es que hubiese ido a hacer algo al bosque y regresara pronto. Decidió recostarse en el pasto a esperar. De un momento a otro ya estaba dormido. Ni siquiera se percató cuando el dueño de casa regresó, solo cuando se decidió a hablarle.

-Si te soy sincero no creí que volverías ¿Acaso no tienes aprecio por tu vida?

-HAHAHA – se sentó en el pasto y miró a su interlocutor- no es eso, tan solo no creo que me vayas a hacer daño.

-¿Padeces algún problema mental o acaso tengo que definirte la palabra monstruo?

-Ninguna- al de cejas pobladas le parecía perturbador que siguiera sonriendo como si nada- me parece que ya te lo mencioné, no creo que seas un demonio…lo que me recuerda, ¡Jamás me dijiste como te llamabas!

-¿Mi nombre?- sonaba sorprendido, Alfred quiso preguntar cual era el problema con lo que había dicho pero se contuvo a la espera de su respuesta.

-Vamos, tu ya sabes el mio

-Me parece que una aldeana me lo mencionó una vez… era…era… ¡ya lo recuerdo! Arthur

-¿Se te había olvidado?

-A la mayoría le basta con "monstruo del bosque"-soltó con amargura

-Me agrada Arthur… ¿A dónde había ido?

-de cacería- contestó aliviado por el cambio de tema. Señaló el pavo que cargaba en sus hombros

-¿Sabes cazar? ¡Increíble! ¿Podrías enseñarme?-se levantó de un salto y le arrebató el arco

-Eres algo hiperactivo, ¿no?-comentó solo un poco molesto mientras el otro hacia intento de quitarle el carjac que colgaba de su espalda.

-Mi madre suele decir eso-respondió con ánimo, seguía forcejeando, no se daría por vencido. Finalmente el de ojos verdes se compadeció y soltó la correa. El de lentes que justo en ese momento daba un fuerte tirón, terminó en el piso- ¿Y? ¡Di que si!

-Estoy cansado, estuve toda la tarde en el bosque

-Entonces otro día

Porque Alfred planeaba regresar, había algo en ese chico de ojos tristes que lo hacían querer ser su amigo. Algo que lo incitaba a ignorar sus gritos, el que cuestionara su inteligencia y lo echará del lugar a cada oportunidad. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, quizás Arthur tenia razón, tal vez si era un idiota… es decir, ¡apenas se conocían hacia un día!

Por su parte aquel que era conocido como "demonio del bosque" estaba en shock, el muchacho enfrente de él escapaba a su entendimiento ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Por qué era tan amable? Su actitud era como poco sospechosa… sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer? Por más que lo despachaba, no se iba. Y Quizás muy en el fondo el tampoco quisiera que se fuera, sabia que podía ser un engaño pero le gustaba creer que esa persona quería ser su amigo

-Iba a preparar la cena-comentó sonrojándose hasta las orejas- ¿Te gustaría…?

-¡Claro!-Se levantó de un brinco y sin siquiera esperar a su anfitrión corrió hasta la cabaña.

La puerta no tenia echado el pestillo, supuso que viviendo en el bosque no lo necesitaba. Empujó con algo de timidez, se preguntaba como seria por dentro. Si él hubiese vivido solo, su casa parecería arrasada por un tornado, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no era el caso de Arthur.

Una gran estancia hacia de living, comedor y cocina. Tenia una pared entera convertida en estantería para libros, cerca había un par de sofás de cuero, una mesita de té sobre la peluda alfombra tejida y una chimenea. En el otro extremo una enorme despensa, un horno y un largo mesón con un lavaplatos. Entre ambas "habitaciones" se encontraba una mesa de madera barnizada con 4 sillas a juego, Alfred no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez había usado las otras 3.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?- preguntó sarcástico Arthur entrando tras su invitado

-Quizás…no me lo imaginé tan… acogedor, ya sabes creí que seria más…

-¿Cómo la cueva de una bestia?-inquirió con molesto

-Iba a decir desordenado, ¿Podrías dejar de llamarte así? No eres ni un animal, ni un demonio ni nada de eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Llamémosle intuición

Mientras el chico de cejas pobladas cocina algo que no quiso revelar, el otro muchacho se entretenía curioseando por la casa. Hojeó los libros uno a uno, a veces le hacia preguntas al anfitrión. Cosas sencillas como cuales le gustaban más, si realmente los había leído todos o si no se aburría de ellos. No parecía enojarse así que continúo, tenía muchas. Sobre sus gustos, que hacia todo el día, si no se sentía solo. No le pedía que parara pero tampoco parecía muy interesado. Al menos no hasta que mencionó cierto tema:

-¿No vas a la escuela? Porque debes tener como mi edad pero estoy seguro que no te he visto

-No seas idiota, obviamente no me permiten ir… en un principio los aldeanos me enseñaban cosas, luego empecé a leer… ¿Es divertido, no?- ¿Había visto mal o por un segundo una sonrisita triste había cruzado ese rostro serio?

-Si, es decir puede ser una lata pero es agradable… ves a tus amigos y a veces hasta aprendes cosas

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de ellos hasta que Arthur sugirió a Alfred poner la mesa. En realidad a la comida aun le faltaba un poco pero necesitaba aligerar el ambiente. Luego de eso el de lentes retomó su animada charla, ahora el de ojos verdes hasta participaba un poco.

Estaban comiendo cuando las preguntas se volvieron un poco más personales, el de ojos azules se moría por desmentir lo que sabia del demonio, sin embargo mientras más cuestionaba al otro, menos respuestas recibía.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Ni idea…

-¿Tu familia nunca intentó pedir que te permitieran quedarte en el pueblo?

-no lo sé ni me importa…

-¿Es cierto lo de los asesinatos?

-Estoy harto de los interrogatorios- se levantó echando humo y salió de la cabaña, no le importó que hiciese frio… solo quería alejarse de ese chico, al final era como todos los otros. Se dejó caer a la orilla de una pequeña laguna que había hallado un día recorriendo el bosque. De repente sintió una presencia a su espalda.

-¡Si te vuelves a acercar te...te..!-su mano se iluminó con una luz blanca, sin aviso un rayo pasó justo al lado de Alfred.

-Solo quería decir que lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte… aun quiero ser tu amigo

El amenazador brillo desapareció, no se esperaba eso… tampoco que el otro se acercara y le diera un abrazo. Se sentía cálido, agradable… por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Yo debería estar estudiando…pero hay muchas cosas que hay que hacer y necesitaba despejarme un rato, si no escribo de vez en cuando los números me van a matar y si muero no me servirá de nada el estudio._

_¡Capi tiernito lleno de fluff y eso que aun no le pongo nada de romance! Y supongo que se dieron cuenta que van a ser más de 3 capítulos… espero tener el próximo pronto_

_Pobre Arthur… todo ese tiempo solito…quiero entrar al fic a consolarlo_

_Alfred: ¡Es tu culpa que todo eso le pasara en primer lugar! Y solo yo puedo consolarlo_

_Jum! Esta bien… solo porque te necesito para seguir, al menos deja un mensaje a quienes leen_

_Alfred: ok, Hola gente asombrosa que lee este fic! Si les gusta denle a favoritos, alert, review (especialmente ese último)! Por cada review …*lee letrerito que sujeta Vicky* no diré eso en voz… esta bien, guarda el cuchillo …por cada review que llegue le daré muchos besitos y mimitos a Arthur…. ¿Sabes que acabas de matar toda mi masculinidad en como 3 palabras?_

_Hasta el próximo cap! Nos vemos! Gracias por leer, bye!_

_Pd: por cierto, ¿Soy la única que ha notado que FF ha cambiado más en el último mes que en los últimos 5 años?_


	4. Capítulo 3: Heracles y Natasha

_**Disclaimer:**__ ¿Sabían que las cosas más maravillosas de este mundo ocurren en Japón? Entre ello se incluye la creación de videojuegos, manga y animes y entre los mejores manga/anime que he leído/visto esta por supuesto la obra de Himaruya Hidekaz, es decir Hetalia_

_**Advertencia**__: _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 3: Heracles y Natasha**_

Cuando Alfred por fin regresó a casa ya había anochecido, su madre lo reprendió ligeramente por ello pero luego no hizo más preguntas, tampoco cuando le dijo que al día siguiente también llegaría tarde. Era una mujer confiada por naturaleza y no tenia razones para sospechar de su hijo, por eso cuando su esposo le preguntó la razón de su acción solo le dijo "Creo que ha encontrado una chica que le gusta, pero sabes lo vergonzosos que son los muchachos cuando se trata de amor, no quise presionarlo" si, así de simple...después de todo no tenia como saber que era realmente lo que tramaba el mayor de los gemelos.

-Saliste de la cerca otra vez, ¿no es así?- había preguntado Mattew que sabia de sobra que lo de "fui a casa de un amigo y se me hizo tarde" era una mentira.

-Cállate, alguien podría oír… Matt, confío en ti, sé que no se lo dirás a nadie

-No entiendo ¿Por qué?

-Eso no puedo contártelo

-no me gusta mentirle a mamá

-no es…-tuvo que morderse la lengua, si bien la historia que había contado era completamente cierta, había omitido los detalles que podían meterlo en problemas…pero su hermano no podía enterarse de eso, se lo había prometido a Arhur- si te genera problemas, solo no digas nada…buenas noches

Apagó la luz, se introdujo en su cama y se quitó los lentes, sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Imágenes de ese día no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, en especial las relacionadas con la cena ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto Arthur por esas preguntas? El solo quería conocerlo mejor, algo en su interior necesitaba desmentir la tonta historia con la que lo asustaban desde pequeño pero por otro lado no sabia como, había comprendido que su amigo no le daría respuestas y que de hecho no debía volver a tocar el tema en su presencia y los habitantes del pueblo o no sabían o no querían hablar.

A la mañana siguiente todavía le acechaban las dudas, pero ya tenia una especie de plan de acción. Aunque no le gustaba en absoluto la idea, la única persona que quizás podía ayudarlo era Francis, claro, siempre que no hubiese estado solo alardeando todo ese tiempo. Seguía siendo su única alternativa. Valía la pena intentar.

Durante el recreo lo encontró en un banco coqueteando con una chica que no parecía muy interesada. De hecho sospechaba que en cualquier momento sacaba un sartén de la nada y lo golpeaba en la cara.

-Francis, necesito hacerte una pregunta

-¡Miren quien es, él bebe asustadizo! ¿Qué quieres?

-Sobre la historia que contaste el otro día…

-No me digas, ¿Aun mojas la cama por miedo al monstruo? ¡Pobre bebé Alfred!

-Déjalo en paz ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño por una vez en tu vida?-interrumpió la muchacha que estaba con el mayor de los rubios

-¿Alguien como tú, mon cher? Sabes que no podría molestar a una dama…

-lo haces a diario y ni te inmutas… mejor vete antes de que decida golpearte- se veía amenazadora, quizás por eso fue que el mayor le hizo caso. Es decir, no era que su aspecto fuese especialmente intimidante, era una chica delgada con grandes ojos y un largo cabello castaño, a simple vista no era nada especial. Pero su actitud cambiaba todo. Alfred no pudo evitar pensar que un golpe de ella seria más doloroso que enfrentarse a los cuchillos de Natasha.-Mi nombre es Elizaveta, estoy en último año.

-Alfred-le dio la mano, de un momento a otro su interlocutora parecía haber comenzado a irradiar amabilidad.

-Así que tu eres el valiente que salió de la cerca-no era una pregunta- ¿Y que tal? ¿Da miedo? ¿Viste al monstruo o algo?

-Solo un cobarde como Francis se asustaría…y no hay demonio

-Lastima, planeaba decirle a Gilbert que me acompañara a echar un vistazo, pero si no se va a morir del miedo no tiene gracia…por cierto, el que no lo hayas encontrado no significa que sea una leyenda.

-¿Cómo puedes creerlo? Es un cuento infantil…

-Si no supiera que es verdad te daría la razón, pero no podemos ignorar lo que le ocurrió a Heracles

-¿Lo conociste?-la conversación se estaba tornando interesante

-No, pero sé quien sí…

No hubo más palabras, el chico solo la siguió hasta el otro extremo del patio donde un joven de pelo negro y expresión melancólica leía tranquilamente una revista. Los miró con cierta curiosidad y luego con una pequeña sonrisa los saludó.

-Elizaveta-san ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Hola Kiku, este es Alfred…pero eso ya debes saberlo-solo entonces el rubio reconoció al otro muchacho, se trataba del niño que casi había llorado con la historia de Francis y luego había esperado su regreso con Matt. Ambos se hicieron un gesto de reconocimiento- tengo un favor que pedirte

-¿Qué seria?

-Sé que sonará raro, pero ¿Por qué no le cuentas a este incrédulo sobre Heracles? Aun no cree en el demonio…

Una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro del interpelado, sin embargo asintió.

-Cuando tenía 9 o 10 años, tenía un mejor amigo. Era un chico algo perezoso y poco le interesaba la escuela, prefería dormir y jugar con sus gatos, la mayoría no lo entendía y otros simplemente no le prestaban atención… creo que fui él único que logró acercársele tanto- le tembló un poco la voz- lo siento, esto es un poco personal… ¿en que estaba? Cierto , a Heracles le gustaba mucho dormir la siesta después de clases pero su madre siempre lo esperaba en casa con deberes así que tenia que encontrar escondites para descansar sin ser encontrado…por eso un día decidió ir al bosque. Me dio miedo acompañarlo, después de todo estaba prohibido así que me fui a mi casa. Solo por saber que estaba bien fui a verlo un poco más tarde, no había llegado… nadie lucia preocupado, era normal que se quedará dormido y se retrasará, tampoco fue muy dramático cuando conté donde estaba…solo cuando anocheció y no regresaba se asustaron, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Heracles tenia un primo mayor, Sadiq, no se llevaban nada bien pero partió en su búsqueda en cuando pudo…regresó herido y cargando un pequeño gatito, no recordaba lo ocurrido solo que había encontrado a la mascota favorita de mi amigo pero no a él.

-Gracias Kiku-le dio un abrazó corto pero cariñoso- ¿Lo crees ahora?

-Es horrible, pero no prueba que Ar…que exista el monstruo, es decir nadie lo ha visto…

-yo no estaría tan segura-de la nada los interrumpió otra chica mayor, tenia corto cabello rubio atado con una cinta- Hola Kiku, Eli…

-Me llamo Alfred

-Emma

-Un gusto, ¿Qué decías de alguien que conoció "demonio"?

-En mi clase hay una chica llamada Natasha, ¿Has oído de ella?

-¿La psicópata? Quiere molerme a golpes y luego echarme a los lobos… ¿en serio ella?

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por que es así? ¿O por qué esta tan obsesionada con su hermano?-el muchacho negó, sinceramente no podía interesarle menos la vida personal de esa chica- bueno…quizás deba contarte la historia desde un principio.

"Natasha fue la tercera y última hija de una pareja de fabricantes de licor, cuando nació su hermana mayor ya era una conocida comadrona de unos 25 años, su hermano que era solo un poco menor se encargaba del negocio de la familia. No es necesario aclarar que no le prestaban mucha atención, de hecho no creo que recuerde a sus padres…es normal, después de todo murieron cuando ella tenia 1 año-unos cuantos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- no se asusten, eso fue antes de la aparición del monstruo…se cree que fue una borrachera, encontraron los cuerpos en el lago. Ya era muy tarde. Poco después su hermana mayor tuvo que atender un parto muy complicado, si ella fue quien recibió al demonio en este mundo…tras eso no volvió a ser la misma, aun se niega a salir de casa…al final a Natasha solo le quedó su hermano, por eso es así."

-Que triste… es decir, no justifica el como trata a la gente, pero suena como una infancia horrible-comentó algo desanimado el rubio.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto, Emma?-preguntó Elizaveta un poco conmocionada, siempre había pensado que su compañera era simplemente una loca sin razón.

-Cuando éramos pequeñas la gente creía que debíamos ser amigas solo porque ambas perdimos a nuestros padres… pero como imaginan no funcionó, debó irme…ya va a comenzar la siguiente clase.

Alfred estuvo dándole vueltas a la información que había recolectado durante toda la clase, si le hubiesen preguntado no habría sabido decir si asistió a clases de matemáticas o de historia. De hecho todavía lo analizaba cuando escapó hacia el bosque al final de la jornada. Sin embargo no le dijo una palabra Arthur y mientras estuvo con él casi se olvidó del asunto. Cuando volvió a casa esa noche finalmente tomó su decisión… necesitaba saber más, iría a hablar con la hermana de Natasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

_Se preguntaran que me había pasado con este fic… fácil, se llama universidad, pasé por un periodo horrible en que casi no dormía (todo por un trabajo en que la pauta tenia 1000 especificaciones y a la hora de la evaluación solo consideraron lo más simple) y el martes empiezo nuevamente con el ciclo de estrés (¿Quién me manda a estudiar ingeniería?) y por eso no había actualizado, pero bueno, así es la vida…ahora si, hablemos del capi, en un principio iba a ser más largo, quería incluir el segundo día de "Alfred investigador", pero creí que seria mejor transformarlo en 2 capítulos distintos. Así que nos vemos en próximo (diría que esta semana pero no me puedo comprometer)_

_Arthur: no olviden dejar reviews para hacer feliz a esta escritora demente_

_Jum! No estoy… ah, no, si es cierto. Bueno, hasta la próxima queridos lectores y lectoras!bye!_


	5. Capítulo 4:Yekaterina y Los Hermanos Kir

_**Pareja**__: US/UK (ok, no tanto, aun me quedan capis)_

_**Disclaimer**__: ¿Quién además de mi cree que deberíamos llamar a la policía de Japon para reportar la desaparición de Himaruya Hidekaz? Si, ese japonés que creo Hetalia es el único dueño y nos tiene desde enero esperando más manga_

_**Advertencia**__: Pues no sé… mi imaginación retorcida (?) _

_**Personajes**__: Arthur (Inglaterra)_

_Alfred (Estados Unidos)_

_Mattew (Canadá)_

_Yekaterina (Ucrania)  
_

_Natasha (Belarus)  
_

_Scott (Escocia)_

_Dylan (Gales)_

_Thomas (Irlanda del Norte)_

_ : / / w w w . _(Me inspiré en esta imagen para los hermanos de Arthur )

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Capitulo 4: Yekaterina y Los Hermanos Kirkland**  
_

Alfred miraba la puerta con cara de condenado a muerte, se había dado mil vueltas por la ciudad al salir de la escuela, no estaba totalmente convencido de su plan. Armándose de valor golpeo finalmente, en menos de dos segundos ya le habían abierto, frente a él justo la persona a quien buscaba evitar. Gélidos ojos claros, no podría haber dicho si eran azules o violeta, fijos en él como queriendo desintegrarlo con la mirada. Expresión seria sin una pizca de compasión, todo enmarcado en lacio cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco. Todo su coraje se esfumó ante aquella aparición.

-Na…Natasha

-¿Qué quieres gusano?-la chica tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, parecía impaciente

-Necesito hablar con tu hermana

-¿Yekaterina?- su rostro se descompuso antes esas palabras, definitivamente no se lo esperaba- ¿Cómo te enteraste que tengo una hermana?

-Es un pueblo pequeño-no quiso dar detalles, no podía contarle, probablemente si le confiaba su fuente la muchacha se enfadaría con Emma

-No sé que te habrán dicho pero ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo-estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando una voz proveniente del interior de la casa los interrumpió

-No creo que tenga malas intenciones, Natasha…

-Pero hermana…

-Estaré bien

-Como digas- ahora si parecía molesta, especialmente al hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar al chico. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta añadió- esta en su jardín, tercera puerta a la izquierda

-gracias- se dio media vuelta para alejarse pero la chica volvió a hablar

-Mocoso, sea lo que sea que quieras aquí…ten en cuenta que eso de que cargo en cuchillo a todas partes no es ningún rumor

-Lo recordaré…-comenzó a alejarse, ahora estaba más tranquilo, había sido mucho más fácil de lo esperado. Empujó la puerta que le habían indicado y se encontró en una especie de invernadero lleno de flores de todos los colores. Una mujer de corto cabello del mismo tono que él de su hermana le daba la espalda- Disculpe…

-Hola-se volteó a verlo, le sonreía con tranquilidad, definitivamente no se parecía a su hermana. Parecía dulce y algo frágil- dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alfred, Alfred Jones….

-Un gusto, soy Yekaterina aunque creo que eso ya lo sabias… ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo?

-Escuché que hace algunos años usted atendió el parto de…-no encontraba las palabras para decirlo, no quería referirse a su amigo como monstruo pero tampoco podía mencionar su nombre sin delatar que había salido de la cerca- …un niño algo diferente

-Creo que se quien te refieres…-su rostro delataba que era un tema incomodo para ella- ¿Qué deseas saber de él?

-Que fue lo que realmente pasó esa noche… sin ofender, pero que un bebé recién nacido carbonizara a su madre con un haz de luz no me parece del todo creíble…

-Tal vez no te lo parezca pero el niño si lanzaba unos extraños rayos, sin embargo…no es así como lo recuerdo, puede que halla sido por los poderes de ese bebé extraño, claro esta…pero mentiría si te dijera que es la única posibilidad.

-¿Entonces usted no lo vio? ¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad?- su voz sonó mucho más ansiosa de lo que debía, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás

-Calma… tendrás que adaptarte a mi ritmo muchacho, aun me cuesta un poco hablar de ese día… cuando salí en busca de ayuda la madre estaba con vida, débil por el nacimiento claro, pero su corazón seguía latiendo… cuando regresé ya se había detenido. Es lógico que con un niño tan extraño se le halla culpado… pero atendí montones de partos antes que ese y te puedo decir que muchas otras mujeres también perdieron la vida por sus hijos, algunas eran muy débiles, otras por embarazarse a muy avanzada edad, desangramientos, alguna infección repentina… sobre eso no te puedo ayudar mucho.

-…Al contrario, creo que entiendo algo más, pero ¿Por qué dejo el trabajo después de eso? Por la forma en que lo cuenta no parece muy traumático…

-Ahora no, pero en su momento estaba horrorizada y créelo o no, temía que me culparan si nacía otro niño como él…

-No suena lógico…

-La gente no suele actuar lógicamente ante lo desconocido…

-Cierto… una pregunta más ¿Sabe si el niño tenia familia?

-3 hermanos mayores… y quizás el padre siga con vida, no estaba en casa ese día.

-¿Sabe el apellido? Me gustaría hablar con ellos también…

-No creo que te den mucha información…

-Ya veo, gracias de todas formas, adiós- se dio media vuelta pero la mujer lo detuvo

-Se llamaba Arthur Kirkland…su cumpleaños es el 23 de abril y debería haber cumplido 16 este año…pensé que te gustaría saberlo, ten mucho cuidado. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Alfred sonreía cuando salió de la casa, Yekaterina aun con lo extraña que le había resultado había sido muy amable, además le había proporcionado mucha información sobre Arthur. Se preguntó si debía contarle o no, después de todo el no parecía muy interesado en su pasado. Por otro lado eran cosas sobre él, las tenia que saber. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la cerca, sin embargo la hora del cambio de guardia que había utilizado para salir los días anteriores ya había pasado y un vigilante hacia rondas periódicas por el lugar. No quiso arriesgarse.

En vez de visitar a Arthur decidió buscar el taller de sus hermanos .se adentró en el pueblo y preguntó a un anciano que pasaba por ahí donde se encontraba y siguiendo sus instrucciones llegó al lugar. Un pequeño edificio de madera, un piso de alto y un letrero de abierto en la puerta, ni siquiera decía que hacían en ese lugar.

El interior era bastante deprimente, solo un mostrador cubierto de polvo al fondo tras el que se paraba un hombre que pintaba con expresión aburrida un trozo de madera. Tenia el cabello liso de tono castaño rojizo, pero Alfred solo pudo centrar su atención en sus ojos, verdes, brillantes bajo espesas cejas, iguales a los de Arthur.

-Bienvenido a…-pronuncio con una voz del todo desinteresada y recién entonces lo vio realmente- eres solo un niño, mira si no vas a comprar nada puedes irte y nos evitas a ambos el mal rato.

-Antes necesito hablar algo con usted

-No creo tener nada que discutir contigo…

-Es sobre Arthur…

El rostro del ojiverde se paralizó al igual que el de los otros 2 que habían entrado justo ese momento por la puerta de atrás. Uno era rubio de un tono incluso más claro que él de su amigo, el otro, más alto, pelirrojo, se podría decir que color fuego. Tenían los mismos ojos y cejas que sus hermanos, aunque los del último se veían algo distintos, un poco crueles para describirlos de alguna forma.

-Ese nombre no se menciona bajo mi techo- sentenció el pelirrojo con expresión severa

-Pero es su hermano…

-¡Es solo un maldito demonio, no vuelvas a insinuar que estoy emparentado con ese fenómeno!-Estaba furioso, si las miradas mataran Alfred habría quedado reducido a polvo en ese mismo instante.

-¿Realmente no les interesa? ¿Qué clase de familia son? ¿Cómo pudieron abandonarlo a su suerte así?

-No vengas darme lecciones mocoso, ese monstruo destruyó nuestra familia y mató a nuestra madre, tiene suerte que no lo halla asesinado con mis propias manos… lárgate de una buena vez y no regreses jamás- suspiró molesto- necesito un cigarro

Se retiró sin decir más, lo mismo hizo el que hasta ese momento había estado atendiendo el taller, el otro en cambio se acercó.

-¿Lo conociste?

-Si- susurró bajito y con algo de extrañeza

-Supongo que a estas alturas se las arregla bien solo

-¿No lo odias?

-Si, no, no lo sé… solo lo vi una vez y es cierto, mató a mi madre pero ¿Cómo puedo repudiarlo si ella lo esperaba tanto? Lo aborrezco, probablemente si lo viese no dudaría en golpearlo…sin amargo ¿Fue realmente culpable de algo de lo que ocurrió?

Alfred no entendía mucho de los que decía el otro hombre pero en cierto modo le agradaba saber que al menos uno de los hermanos no era un desalmado

-No debes de tener idea de que hablo ¿no es así?-le dedicó una pequeña y efímera sonrisita- Te contaré algo sobre mi familia, pero es un secreto… puedes decirle a Arthur, pero ni mis hermanos ni el pueblo pueden saber que te lo dije- el menor tragó saliva con incomodidad pero asintió- Bien, ya habrás notado que a Scott no le agrada nada, sinceramente a mi tampoco, Thomas no creo que entendiera lo que ocurría entonces, probablemente no lo deteste de verdad… Nuestro padre era soldado, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera. Nosotros lo entendíamos, había vivido así toda nuestra vida, jamás nos imaginamos que nuestra madre saldría con otro hombre a escondidas… tampoco que quedaría embarazada de ese extraño visitante. Cuando nuestro padre regresó y se enteró estaba furioso, no le importó nada, simplemente se fue. Dijimos a todos que estaba trabajando, pero nosotros sabíamos que no regresaría. Scott maldecía y culpaba al bebe aun no nacido por arruinar la relación de mis padres, Thomas y yo éramos muy pequeños para entender cabalmente la situación pero supongo que igual nos contagiamos de ese odio… cuando nació las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar, sin nuestra madre estábamos solos en el mundo y todo era por ese niño extraño. Daba miedo, tenia esos poderes extraños, es cierto pero más importante que nada destruyó a nuestra familia…

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-Logró articular el menor que estaba algo impresionado

-Si bien no siento aprecio por él… dicen que la sangre es más espesa que el agua…

-Creo que lo entiendo… mencionaste a un hombre extraño, ¿Él también era como Arthur?

-Si y no, el no tenia orejas ni cola… pero en una ocasión lo vi levitar cosas…

-¿Sabes donde puedo hallarlo?

-Era un viajero, desapareció cuando se enteró del embarazo- solo de escucharlo se podía saber que aborrecía a ese desconocido incluso más que a su hermano menor

-Gracias de todos modos

-Supongo que de nada…. Por cierto, que ni se le ocurra aparecerse por aquí

-Tendré su advertencia en cuenta- sin esperar más se retiró. No quería admitirlo pero ese hombre le daba escalofríos.

Su cabeza bullía en pensamientos mientras caminaba a casa, era demasiada información para un solo día, definitivamente al día siguiente lo hablaría con Arthur, solo esperaba que no se molestara por sus averiguaciones. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó a casa, era casi como si de la nada se hubiese materializado en su cuarto.

Miró con cariño a Mattew que dormía en la cama de al lado ajeno a las preocupaciones de su gemelo que no podía evitar preguntarse que ocurría si lo odiase, si seria capaz de soportar eso. Su respuesta fue simple, no podría.

Al otro día lo primero que hiso al llegar a la escuela fue escaparse. Por supuesto le costó mucho más que de costumbre, en esta ocasión si que nadie podía verlo. Para su suerte encontró una abertura en la reja del colegio, el mayor problema fue dejar el pueblo. Estuvo casi una hora escondido en un callejón esperando que no hubiese nadie, siempre aparecía el guardia o algún mirón, casi pierde la paciencia.

Cuando por fin llegó al claro, su amigo se encontraba en la entrada de la casa jugando alegremente con un conejo. No pudo evitar reír ante la imagen.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó molesto al escucharlo

-Sus orejas son iguales a las tuyas-el otro se sonrojó provocando más risas en Alfred

-¿Y eso que?

-Es adorable, solo eso

-¿Tu no tienes escuela?

-Si, casi olvido a los que venia, tengo que contarte algo urgente

-¿Qué?- definitivamente la paciencia no era los suyo, estaba a punto de echar al chico más alto de su casa

-Primero promete que no me lanzaras un rayo…. Ni ninguna otra cosa que atente contra mi integridad

-Supongo que lo prometo-suspiró con cansancio

Alfred relató con lujo y detalle sus averiguaciones de los últimos dos días, procuró no guardarse nada de lo que le habían dicho. Arthur fingía indiferencia pero en el fondo estaba atento a cada palabra. Habían cosas que en el fondo siempre le habían dado curiosidad, otras que mejor no se hubiese enterado….pero había algo en particular que le molestaba.

-¿Y que concluiste de tu investigación?

-¿Concluir? Fácil… no me importan las estúpidas leyendas, aun quiero ser tu amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me tardé un poco más de lo esperado en este capítulo (*Inner voice* ¿Un poco? Dijiste que lo subirías la semana antes de los exámenes finales y lo terminaste en el bus camino a casa por el fin de semestre) pero tenia que estudiar…y me bloqueé con la conversación con Dylan (No estaba segura de los nombres de los hermanos, cual de ellos debería hablar con Alfred… de hecho ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de usar esa parte de la historia)

Esperó que les haya gustado

¿Reviews?

¡Hasta el próximo capi! ¡Bye!

Pd: me disculpó si sé me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, normalmente las corrijo mientras escribo pero en el bus se me corrían las teclas y estaba sin mouse por lo que fue más difícil, le di una leidita al acabar pero se me puede haber pasado algo


	6. Capítulo 5: La Invitación

_**Pareja:**__ USUK_

_**Disclaimer**__: Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia… y es el único dueño indiscutible, aunque no me enojo si me hereda los derechos (se vale soñar, ¿no?)_

_**Advertencia**__: Increíblemente nada aun_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

_**Capítulo 5: La Invitación**  
_

El tiempo pasó, ya habían transcurrido 2 años desde que Alfred escapara por primera vez del pueblo para encontrarse con Arthur. Desde entonces el menor de los chicos salía de los límites del pueblo a diario, jamás faltó un día. Podía estar enfermo, tener muchos deberes o estar en medio de una tormenta pero nunca se perdía lo que se había convertido en su parte favorita del día.

Siempre llegaba al claro con una sonrisa donde Arthur lo esperaba. Las primeras veces fingía que no le importaba pero a medida que había aparecido la confianza entre ambos también se había vuelto más abierto con sus emociones.

A veces discutían, decían odiarse y lanzaban palabras hirientes a diestra y siniestra, pero aun así Alfred aparecía a la tarde siguiente, aun así Arthur lo esperaba y solo bastaba con un "perdón" para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

En el pueblo casi no se hablaba del "monstruo" y nadie llegó nunca a notar que un muchacho salía a diario por la puerta "vigilada durante las 24 horas del día". El único al tanto de eso seguía siendo Mattew. El joven aun temblaba cada vez que veía a su gemelo cruzar la cerca, pero no podía hacer más que encubrirlo, ya había decidido que hacerlo cambiar de opinión era del todo imposible.

Cierto día la familia Jones se encontraba reunida para cenar. El hijo mayor acababa de llegar y como podía se quitaba la ropa empapada por la nieve. Le había costado un bastante regresar. Había terminado metido en una pelea de bolas de nieve con Arthur (en la que los poderes del mayor le daban una no muy justa ventaja) y le dolía todo el cuerpo, además para su mala suerte había comenzado a nevar mientras caminaba de regreso. La verdad solo le apetecía un baño e irse a dormir, pero no quería preocupar a sus padres. Para ellos el que no tuviese hambre seria una señal del apocalipsis.

Al sentarse a la mesa notó algo extraño y vio venir lo peor, solo de imaginarse que significaban esas extrañas miradas en los rostros de sus progenitores se le revolvió el estomago.

-Al, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora que nos presentes a esa chica… o chico que tanto parece gustarte?-Había preguntado su padre haciendo que los dos hijos se atragantaran con la comida. ¿De donde había sacado esa idea? Alfred se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué cosa?

-ya sabes, esa persona a quien vas a ver todos los días después de clases, nunca dices nada sobre ella… o él. Y ya va bastante tiempo, parece algo serio.

-¿Serio?- definitivamente si su progenitor no se detenía se asfixiaría o algo así. Simplemente no era capaz de explicarle lo que ocurría realmente.

-Llevan 2 años de relación, es un tiempo bastante largo para no haberla traído a conocer a tu familia

No supo que decir, había tocado un punto sensible que ni el mismo muchacho sabia que existía. Simplemente se levantó y fue a su cuarto, no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y comenzó a pensar. Era cierto, hacia mucho que sospechaba que sus sentimientos por Arthur iban más allá de una simple amistad pero la palabra "amor" no había pasado aun por su mente. Considerándolo bien, era una calificación más que acertada para su relación. Tenia la impresión de haberlo sabido hace tiempo, tan solo no se atrevía a usar la palabra. Frecuentemente soñaba con su amigo y no siempre eran sueños inocentes. Solía describirlo con adjetivos como "lindo" o "adorable", estaba bien que tuviese orejas de conejo pero no quitaba el hecho que esas palabras no combinaban con una relación de "solo amigos". Si, ahora estaba seguro… se había enamorado, ¿Cómo cambiaba eso las cosas? Esa era otra historia.

Pasó el resto de la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, ahora que lo había aceptado no se sentía capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada.

Se levantó para ir al colegio solo porque desde aquella vez que se había escapado durante la primera clase Mattew lo vigilaba como si su vida dependiese de ello. A Alfred le causaba gracia, después de todo habían llegado a un acuerdo y el nunca rompería una promesa.

"_-Aun no entiendo que hay de interesante allá afuera, pero no puedes faltar a la escuela cada vez que quieras- lo había encarado luego de que regresara_

_-No espero que lo comprendas, pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie_

_-Con una condición, solo después de clases y regresaras al anochecer… si no daré la alarma, no quiero que desaparezcas como ese niño…Heracles_

_-Dame una hora después de la puesta de sol y lo prometo"_

Nunca había estado más distraído en el colegio, simplemente su concentración se había tomado unas vacaciones… o estaba perdida en otras cosas. Pero para cuando la campana indicó el fin de la jornada ya había ideado una especie de plan, de hecho corrió hasta a la cabaña del bosque. Ni siquiera se molestó en asegurarse que nadie lo seguía.

-¿Por qué el apuro?- preguntó el rubio mayor al abrirle la puerta, a su amigo solo le faltaba desplomarse de cansancio, no fue ni capaz de responder- ok, estas cubierto de nieve… quítate los zapatos, suerte que ayer dejaste una muda de ropa aquí, cámbiate o te agarraras un resfrió… prepararé chocolate caliente

-Deja de actuar como mi madre, Artie- bromeo lanzando sus botas que fueron a caer milagrosamente (dígase gracias a los poderes de Arthur) junto a la chimenea

-lo digo por tu bien… y no me llames así…

-Pero suena lindo- pudo notar como el otro se sonrojaba mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Le encantaba avergonzarlo.

Cuando regresó al salón el ojiverde estaba sentado en el sofá esperándolo con una taza humeante, olía bien pero por experiencia había aprendido a desconfiar de la comida del mayor… de hecho no estaba seguro como había sobrevivido este comiendo sus platillos todos esos años.

-¡Sabe bien!- exclamó con sorpresa luego de dar un dudoso primer sorbo

-No soy tan inútil como crees- afirmó molesto- cualquiera puede derretir chocolate y mezclarlo con leche…

-¡Claro! ¿Y cuantos intentos te tomó?- recibió un fuerte golpe con un cojín- ¡Cuidado! Casi se me derrama

-…4…-soltó en un susurro

-No te molestes… sabemos que la cocina no es lo tuyo, además al final te salió bien ¿o no?

-Supongo… ¿Vas a decirme por que venias tan apresurado hoy?- cambio rápidamente de tema, por alguna razón sentía que el ambiente se había tornado incomodo.

-Cierto, quería preguntarte algo… veras, el viernes en la noche habrá una feria en el pueblo… ya sabes, juegos, comida, música… es muy divertido y pues… ¿Qué tal si vas conmigo?- había intentado hacerlo sonar casual pero presentía que su rostro asemejaba más a un tomate que a un humano en ese momento.

-¿Es broma no? –El otro solo negó con la cabeza- ¿No recuerdas que tengo prohibido poner un pie en ese pueblo?

-No soy tan tonto, pero nadie aparte de mi ha venido aquí en como 10 años, no te reconocerán

-Tengo peludas orejas de conejo y una maldita cola… no paso exactamente desapercibido

-Es invierno, basta un gorro y un abrigo… vamos, di que si- le dirigió su mejor cara de súplica, esa que lo hacia conseguir cualquier cosa

-Qué más da… intentémoslo- cedió por fin y al instante Alfred se abalanzó sobre él en un cálido abrazo. Estaba feliz de haberlo convencido y aunque Arthur jamás fuese a admitirlo también le entusiasmaba la idea.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_*Cruzando los dedos* Ojala esto se suba bien… el internet aquí es algo "intermitente" por decirlo de alguna manera así que da un poco de nervios intentar actualizar. _

_Espero que les haya gustado… por alguna razón olvide si tenia algo más para decir sobre el capi, hasta el próximo bye!_

_Alfred: No olviden dejar reviews a ver si así se apura en actualizar!_


	7. Capítulo 6: La Feria del Pueblo

_**Pareja:**__ USUK… mención de Franada_

_**Disclaimer**__: Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia, el único dueño y…~ PASTAAAA! (no hay frase que suene mal si la terminas así)_

_**Advertencia**__: …dejaré que lo descubran por si solos (as)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

_**Capitulo 6: La feria del pueblo**_

Se miró al espejo y tuvo que contener las ansias de romper el objeto, no es que tuviera la culpa… tan solo estaba un poco molesto con su aspecto, por más que lo intentaba había algo que no encajaba. Y sabía exactamente que… su apariencia no había sido algo que le preocupase en toda su vida pero por otro lado era la primera vez que tenia una razón para arreglarse. No le gustaba la idea de tener que ocultarse pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Dejar que alguien más viera lo extraño que era definitivamente no era una opción… se lo había prometido a si mismo, por esa noche seria un chico común de 18 años yendo a la feria con su mejor amigo como un muchacho normal. Se puso un gorro de lana cubriendo totalmente su cabello y un pesado abrigo de cuero que llevaba bastante tiempo abandonado en su armario.

Afuera del baño lo esperaba Alfred con su clásica sonrisa en la cara. Se encontraba recargado contra la pared, despreocupado, como si el estar ahí fuese algo completamente normal

-Personalmente me gustan las orejas…- comentó con una risita un tanto nerviosa

-Cállate que esto fue tu idea… ¿No dijiste que me verías allá?

-Si y luego recordé que no nunca has entrado a hurtadillas y pensé que podían atraparte

-No soy idiota… si a ti no te han descubierto en todo este tiempo menos me verán a mi

-Esta vez pasó algo extraño, el guardia en vez de mirar un par de veces y seguir su recorrido se quedó un buen rato en la puerta… Tengo un mal presentimiento

Arthur también pudo sentir algo anormal mientras recorrían el bosque pero ya estaban en eso, no se iban a echar para atrás. Y ambos estaban en lo cierto, al llegar a los límites pudieron divisar como un guardia permanecía de pie frente a única entrada.

Consideraron varias posibilidades, rodear toda la cerca hasta la otra puerta seria estúpido, les tomaría como poco un par de hora y eso si no consideraban la nieve. Tampoco parecía que el hombre tuviese intenciones de continuar con su ronda pronto. Finalmente optaron por la idea más simple. Arthur usó sus poderes para dejarlo inconsciente antes que pudiese verlos. El chico sintió cierta culpabilidad pero no dijo nada, después de todos no le había hecho ningún daño real.

Lo que se encontraron al interior causó más asombro del esperado en el mayor. Las casas cubiertas con guirnaldas de brillantes colores, música resonando en todas partes, stands de dulces y juegos repletos de luces, montones de personas caminando tranquilamente, riendo, hablando… nadie parecía notar o estar molesto con su presencia

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

-Es mejor de lo que esperé- admitió con una sonrisa

-Me agrada esa respuesta… vamos, estoy seguro que jamás subiste a una rueda de la fortuna-lo agarró del brazo y animadamente lo arrastró calle abajo. El otro solo se dejó hacer, después de todo esa era la idea de ir a la feria, divertirse juntos.

Ya era visible la atracción gigante donde una larga fila de personas esperaba por un turno para subir cuando Jones se detuvo inesperadamente.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vi a mis padres… si preguntan algo solo asiente…

Antes que el mayor pudiese dar una respuesta ya fue demasiado tarde, la pareja ya los había divisado y se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Hijo que bueno encontrarte! Deberías buscar a tu hermano… estaba un poco preocupado por que no llegabas, como si fuese sorpresa que desaparecieras-comentó la mujer con una sonrisa que recordaba al mayor de los gemelos

-Así es Mattew… como sea, iré a hablar con él-disimuladamente fijó su vista en el cielo, la luna brillante le daba a entender la reacción de su gemelo, de hecho le sorprendía que no tuviese ya al pueblo en alerta.

-Al menos recuerda tus modales y presenta a tú…

El estomago de Alfred se revolvió solo de pensar la palabra que seguía, hasta donde su padre sabia (o más bien lo que había deducido no del todo acertadamente) su relación con su acompañante estaba mucho más avanzada de lo que en realidad era

-Es mi amigo, Arthur…. Artie, ellos son mis padres

-Un gusto señores Jones

-Así que tú eres el muchacho que secuestra a mi hijo todas las tardes

El chico enrojeció y miró al piso incomodo y sin saber que decir, solo entonces Alfred recordó algo importante, su acompañante rara vez interactuaba con otras personas… No podía reconocer cuando la gente (aparte de Alfred) no hablaba en serio.

-No lo molestes papá… iremos a ver que ocurre con Matt, los veo en casa-sabia que su cara estaba roja, que sus progenitores aun veían como arrastraba al otro rubio entre la multitud, que para ellos era más que evidente lo que sentía por Arthur pero no quería dejar que eso arruinara su noche- Siento eso- comentó cuando ya estuvieron a una distancia prudente

-No hay problema… ¿así que hay que buscar a tu hermano?- parecía un poco decepcionado

-Solo será un momento, veras… él sabe que salgo del pueblo…

Antes de que su amigo pudiese horrorizarse o dolerse por esa revelación comenzó a explicarle la situación, su trato con Mattew, hasta donde sabia sobre sus excursiones al bosque y su relación con su gemelo… finalmente el otro lo detuvo con un asentimiento:

-La verdad me gustaría conocerlo-ahora si que estaba confundido, nunca creyó que oiría esas palabras del ojiverde, este se sonrojó bastante antes de añadir- después de todo gracias a él pudiste visitarme todo este tiempo…

El otro le sonrió y lo guio a través de la multitud tirando con fuerza de su brazo, había mucha gente y si se separaban seria muy difícil que se volviesen a encontrar. Arthur se sentía un poco incomodo, nunca había visto tantas personas pero por otro lado no podía dejar de sonreír por el hecho de que nadie lo notaba, realmente estaba pasando por un muchacho común.

Se pararon en seco junto a un puesto de algodón de azúcar donde un chico alto de cabello rubio rizado daba pequeños bocaditos de su golosina en la boca de su acompañante. Este ultimo guardaba gran parecido con Alfred pero aun a la distancia se notaba que carecía de la personalidad extrovertida del ojiazul.

-Brother…-su sonrisa se volvió seria al voltear al más alto- …Francis, ¿Puedo hablar con mi hermano un segundo?... en privado

-Siempre tan amable Alfred…-fue la única respuesta del mayor de los presentes, sin más conversación los gemelos se alejaron un poco. No fue necesario intercambiar un más que un par de frases, no tenían realmente que hablar… bastaba con que el menor lo viese, si lo había apartado tenia que ver más que nada con que al mayor no le agradaba Francis. Cuando regresaron ninguno pudo evitar la sorpresa al descubrir que los otros dos rubios estaban conversando tranquilamente.

-Artie y yo nos vamos-soltó con dureza, si no le gustaba que ese chico mirara a su hermano, le hervía la sangre el solo hecho que estuviese cerca de Arthur. Ni siquiera se despidió antes de tomar nuevamente la mano de su acompañante y seguir su camino. Sin embargo antes de perderse en la multitud pudo oír con claridad la voz de Francis diciendo "Deberías tener más cuidado, el bosque es peligroso", se le revolvió el estomago.

-De… ¿De que estuvieron conversando?

-Nada importante, me preguntó mi nombre, de donde te conocía… cosas así-hablaba como si fuese cualquier cosa ¿Acaso no notaba que podía averiguar con eso? El mas alto se puso pálido- no te asustes, por favor ¿me crees idiota? Creo que la única verdad que le dije fue mi nombre- el otro volvió a respirar.

-…Por un momento creí que había averiguado algo, después de todo tiene razones para querer molestarme

-Noté que lo odias…

-No lo odio, solo no lo soporto… con el aposté lo de entrar al bosque la primera vez, se burló hasta aburrirse ya que según él me había acobardado y cuando se graduó colegio y pensé que no lo vería otra vez comienza a "salir" con mi hermano, es obvio que no lo trate bien.

-Supongo que es comprensible…-miró al piso algo incomodo

-…además no quería que hablara contigo-se paró de repente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por que… tú me gustas Arthur

…El tiempo pareció detenerse… el más bajo no lograba procesar las palabras, su cerebro bien podía haber estallado, no lograba pensar con claridad. Estaba confundido y sorprendido. No podía moverse, Alfred se inclinó para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Sus emociones habían perdido todo el control… aun no era capaz de encontrar palabras.

Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió, unos ojos fijos en él… verde, fue lo último que pudo distinguir antes de que bruscamente uno de los peatones que pasaba por ahí le quitara el gorro. Las orejas cayeron cubriendo sus oídos humanos, ahora todos los veían, odio, repulsión, voces diciendo frases inconexas de las que solo lograba captar la repetición de las palabras "monstruo" y "demonio". Gritos por todos lados y luego un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_*Llega con una armadura y un escudo* No me maten, sé que probablemente me lo merezca… pero por otro lado necesitan que siga con vida para saber el final. _

_Llevaba demasiado sin actualizar, pero realmente el mundo ha estado en contra de mis fics últimamente, no me inspiraba (de hecho creo que se nota que esta capi fue escrito de a pedacitos muy pequeños), a pesar de estar de vacaciones he estado en el compu menos que cuando tenia clases por visitas, mandados, etc. Y por si fuera poco mi internet funciona horrible _

_Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo que espero tener lo más pronto posible_

_Bye!_

_Alfred: Esta niña siempre se olvida de la mitad de su comentario…veamos su lista una aclaración: el que vio a Arthur y lo descubrió fue Scott, mencionar que ya queda poco de este fic y … como de costumbre déjenle reviews a esta escritora demente… más le vale haberse ido a escribir… quiero saber que pasó conmigo al final del capítulo. _


	8. Capítulo 7: El Plan de Francis

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz y lo será hasta el día que yo domine el mundo… pero eso no pasará por que me da flojera_

_**Pareja:**__ USxUK_

_**Advertencia**__: Nada por hoy_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Capitulo 7: El plan de Francis**_

Alfred estaba encerrado en su cuarto, sentía ganas de llorar pero ni de eso era capaz. ¿Cómo las cosas habían acabado así? Todo había sido muy rápido, había besado a Arthur y antes de abrir los ojos una multitud embravecida los rodeaba. Vio como un hombre lo golpeaba en la cabeza pero cuando intentó ir en su ayuda lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas. El círculo de gente se había cerrado alrededor del ojiverde, no podía saber que ocurría con él. Gritaba con impotencia e intentaba liberarse del agarre de los aldeanos. Pero no había sido capaz.

De repente las personas se comenzaron a alejar llevándose al otro muchacho, se quedó solo con unos cuantos guardias que aun lo mantuvieron inmovilizado hasta que sus padres fueron por él. Pudo ver como se acercaban molestos, como su madre se largaba a llorar cuando le explicaban que había intentado "defender al monstruo".

Mientras caminaban a casa su familia no le dirigía la palabra. Los únicos que le hablaban eran los otros pobladores que con reprobación comentaban lo decepcionante que tenia que ser para sus padres tener un traidor por hijo, lo estúpido que había sido y como los había puesto a todos en peligro. La rabia solo se acumulaba en su interior.

El pestillo de la puerta se había cerrado tras de él, ese sonido nunca le había resultado tan horrible. 3 miradas serias, fijas en él. Sus padres nunca habían sido estrictos y rara vez le gritaban pero estaban fuera de sus casillas. Ni siquiera lo dejaron explicarse. Directo a su cuarto… 2 semanas de "arresto domiciliario" y luego la pena que el consejo del pueblo decidiera darle.

Por su ventana pudo distinguir fuego a lo lejos, cerca de la puerta sur… ¿lo habrían provocado los aldeanos o acaso Arthur había intentado defenderse? Quería ir en su ayuda pero le seria imposible escapar sin ser visto. Estaba en el segundo piso y encerrado… las cosas realmente se veían mal.

Mattew entró poco después, lloraba pero cuando se acercó en un intento de consolarlo este lo apartó

-Te dije que era peligroso, no me hiciste caso y más encima trajiste al monstruo al pueblo ¿en que pensabas?... También estoy castigado 2 semanas por no decir nada, no me hables- Se dejó caer sobre su cama de forma que ni siquiera lo miraba. Estaba realmente molesto. Alfred no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pensado al conocer a los hermanos de Arthur… así que eso se sentía ser odiado por su hermano, había tenido razón. Era horrible.

Los días pasaron con una lentitud asombrosa, era una rutina de lo más repetitiva. Levantarse con los gritos de su madre, ir al colegio, soportar que todos los otros estudiantes y maestros lo miren con desprecio, que lo recojan, de vuelta al cuarto, comer en su habitación mientras escucha como sus padres discuten abajo, se culpan por lo que su hijo hizo, dormir y comenzar nuevamente.

Cierto día, no recordaba bien cuantos habían pasado pero no es que le importara… ya sentía que su cordura escapaba, además presentía que el encierro seria el menor de sus castigos. Pero aquel día algo rompió la rutina, algo pequeño pero que prometía mejorar las cosas… el golpecito de una piedra en su ventana. La primera vez pensó que era un síntoma de locura pero al escucharlo nuevamente ambos chicos se asomaron, Alfred prácticamente ya no notaba la presencia silente de su hermano, hasta lo sorprendió verlo a su lado.

Afuera distinguió la figura de Francis, definitivamente se arrepintió de haber mirado, lo que menos quería era ver como el y Mattew se lanzaban miradas de cariño y besitos a través de vidrio mientras el otro gemelo solo podía pensar en que habría ocurrido con Arthur.

Pero lo más sorprendente ocurrió cuando el novio de su hermano apoyó una escalera en la pared y luego de saludar al menor pidió hablar con él.

-¿Qué quieres Francis?- ni se volteó a mirarlo, solo siguió recostado en su cama con la vista fija en la pared

-Estuve pensando en lo que ocurrió ese día… y quiero ayudarte.

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa para que todos me odien más aun? Después de todo nos detestamos

-Cierto, nuestra relación no es la mejor… pero si no confías en mi considera esto… yo sabia quien era ese chico y no dije nada

-¿Qué?-ahora si había captado su interés

-Hace unos días te vi salir corriendo como loco de la escuela y cruzar la puerta….luego el dia de la feria entraste acompañado de ese muchacho, no hay que ser un genio. ¿Quieres oir mi plan o no?

-Solo una cosa más… Eso aun no explica ¿Por qué?

-Llámame cursi pero creo en el amor… además, tal vez quiero ganarme a mi futuro cuñado.

-Debo estar muy desesperado para decir esto pero… te escucho

-Pues que bueno por que no queda mucho tiempo…y si esto falla muchas personas estarán en problemas-el solo hecho de ver esa expresión seria en el rostro del mayor hizo que los otros dos temblaran- mañana el pueblo enviara el paquete del mes con cosas para Arthur, hablé con Gilbert que le pidió a Ludwig que convenciera a Feliciano de pedir a su abuelo, el alcalde que fueras tú quien lo llevara en vez de quien sea al que le tocara.

-¿Se lo permitirán? La gente sigue muy molesta con Alfred, podrían impedir que salga-comento Mattew

-Parece que no me conocieras… esta todo arreglado, solo hay un pequeño detalle mon amour… también deberás colaborar.

-No quiero más problemas…

-lo entiendo, ya hiciste demasiado por mi…

-Déjame terminar por favor, decía que no quiero más líos… pero eres mi hermano y sé lo que se siente estar enamorado.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por esto.

Había sido casi demasiado simple, Alfred no podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza… algo le molestaba, por más que intentaba convencerse que todo iba a resultar bien el presentimiento no lo abandonaba.

Al otro día casi contaba los segundos. Le habían dicho que estuviese listo a las 3 de la tarde pero por supuesto no es como si hubiese tenido algo para mantenerlo ocupado. Mattew no le había hablado desde el día anterior… su tensión solo podía aumentar. Casi saltó cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta e incluso aguzó el oído en un vano intento de escuchar que decía su madre, si no ella no se creía que llevar el paquete al bosque era la primera parte de su castigo el plan no tendría forma de resultar. Sin embargo pronto escuchó pasos acercándose, tuvo que esforzarse por parecer sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y le explico por qué había 2 guardias esperándolo.

Al alejarse por fin de la casa, no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

-No celebres aun, aun hay que cruzar medio pueblo-advirtió Gilbert apuntándolo por la espalda con su espada- lo siento, debe verse real.

-Además eres un sádico, si fuese tú guardaría distancia entre su arma y mi cuerpo-añadió Elizaveta imitándolo. Alfred puso su mejor expresión de tortura pero por dentro sonreía, había tenido mucha suerte de que esos dos hubiesen terminado como aprendices de la guardia.

Intentó no mirar a la gente cuando pasaban, pero era inevitable encontrarse con los rostros de odio y las miradas de desprecio, de hecho unos pocos los seguían solo para enterarse que "castigo" se había decidido para él. Fue un verdadero alivio ingresar al edificio del consejo del pueblo. Ahí lo esperaban para su sorpresa Kiku y Feliciano, ambos jóvenes les sonreían.

-Aquí esta el paquete… pero tuvimos que hacer un cambio de ultimo minuto… resultó ser mas pesado de lo previsto-informó el más bajo retomando su característica expresión neutra.

-Yo tengo suficiente fuerza para levantarlo, no hay problema

-No seas idiota Gilbert, si tu lo ayudas solo yo iría armada, la gente lo vería como un descuido en la seguridad… sabes lo paranoico que esta todo el mundo.

-¿Y quieres que hagamos? Ya no podemos abortar el plan

-No hay necesidad-comentó Feliciano- Ludwig dijo que ayudaría… solo tendrán que esperar aquí un par de minutos…

Alfred no pudo estar más que sorprendido con la cantidad de gente metida en eso, nunca había imaginado que habrían tantas personas dispuesto a ayudarlo… menos ahora que era considerado el enemigo numero uno del pueblo.

A todos les sorprendió ver al rubio entrar con un traje de guardia y un casco en la cabeza, ante esto solo mencionó que no seria creíble que eligieran a un chico que aun no se graduaba del colegio para algo así por lo que debía fingir ser alguien más. Como era de esperarse era el único que había considerado aquella posibilidad.

Sin más se despidieron y continuaron con lo planeado, a Alfred se le revolvió el estomago al abrir la puerta y encontrar a una multitud molesta observando. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para avanzar como si nada. Casi no logra contener las ganas de parar a callarlos pero por otro lado si lo hacia a lo más lograría enterrarse la espada de Gilbert en la espalda.

Unos metros pasada la cerca los demás emprendieron el regreso, le recordaron que lo esperarían en la puerta y que no debía tardarse mucho pero apenas los escuchó, solo seguía avanzando. No podía creer que había funcionado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.._

_¡Si esto llega a subirse seré feliz! Me estoy muriendo…mi internet lleva casi una semana funcionando peor de lo que jama había visto (consideremos que no me daba ni para leer fics)y me queda solo una semana de vacaciones y no he escrito ni la mitad de lo que planeaba terminar. Ok… dejemos de lado mi momento dramático. Espero que les halla gustado, en el próximo ya llegamos al final…puede que me tarde un poco, tengo tres desenlaces posibles y no logro elegir ninguno._

_¡Nos vemos! ¡bye!_

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Capítulo 8: La persona que me hace feli

_**Pareja:**__ USUK_

_**Disclaimer**__: Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia… y es el único dueño indiscutible, aunque no me enojo si me hereda los derechos (se vale soñar, ¿no?)_

_**Advertencia**__: …las personas diabéticas deberían tener cuidado con este capi (consideremos que escribí la mitad escuchando canciones de Disney y la otra después de ver Fruit Basket)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

_**Capítulo 8: "La persona que me hace feliz"**  
_

* * *

…_._

_Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía su cuerpo arrastrar, tiraban de él hacia adelante como si se tratase del cadáver de algún animal_

"_Alfred… lo prometiste…" susurró con pesar al recordar la situación en que se encontraba_

"_Despertó" decía una voz distante "Y eso que le di un golpe bastante fuerte"_

"_Suéltenme, por favor" rogar no era su estilo, pero estaba asustado y desesperado_

"_¿Para que asesines a nuestras familias?" reclamó un mujer asestándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, más le siguieron. Intentó usar sus poderes para huir pero si bien las llamas lograron que sus captores lo soltaran la multitud se le echó encima en nada de tiempo._

_Despertó en medio del bosque, supuso que era algún lugar entre el pueblo y su cabaña, le dolía todo, como pudo se puso de pie y buscó su hogar mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez la noche anterior… todo iba tan bien._

_Su imagen ante el espejo era horrible, pero el no veía las marcas en su piel ni la sangre seca. No, el solo veía las orejas que salían de entre su cabello… si no hubiese sido por ellas no lo habría descubierto, dejó las lagrimas correr por su rostro. Solo podía pensar ¿Por qué a él?_

_Esperó todo el día, pero Alfred no apareció. Tampoco al siguiente, ni al después de ese… ¿Acaso estaba molesto con él?_

_Recordó el beso… quizás había cambiado de opinión después de lo ocurrido… o tal vez nunca lo quiso de verdad…_

_Odio su condición, odio sus poderes… le hubiese gustado deshacerse de todo ¿No podía simplemente cortar esa cola y esas orejas y vivir el resto de sus días como un chico normal? Hasta eso parecía una buena idea en ese momento._

…_._

* * *

Cuando la cabaña ya fue visible comenzó a correr, tenia un mal presentimiento. Fijó su vista en la chimenea…no salía humo de esta, no tenia lógica. Solo una vez había pasado aquello. El invierno pasado cuando el mayor se había agarrado un resfriado bastante grave y había sido incapaz de salir de la cama en una semana, por alguna razón esa parecía la posibilidad menos mala en ese momento.

Apresuró aun más el paso para llegar hasta la puerta, la empujó con una fuerza innecesaria si se consideraba que estaba semi-abierta. La situación solo se volvía más y más preocupante. Registró toda la casa, ni rastró de él.

Corrió hacia el bosque hasta dar con sus huellas… por alguna razón el camino se le hacia conocido, no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a otro claro y lo vio de espaldas, sentado a orillas de un lago. El mismo al que había escapado dos años atrás. Alfred quería golpearse por no haber pensado en ese lugar.

-¡Arthur! Me tenías preocupado… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te congelaras!

-¡Cállate!

-Pero Artie…-fue acercándose lentamente, el otro aun no volteaba pero eso no evito que lanzara un rayo de luz justo sobre su cabeza.

-No te atrevas a seguir… ¿Acaso no has hecho suficiente ya?

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

-Deja de fingir… ya me mentiste lo suficiente

Su voz sonaba sofocada, ¿acaso estaba llorando? No pudo evitar dar otro paso, la siguiente advertencia casi roza su cuello. Siguió avanzando, en el fondo sabia que Arthur no le haría daño. Era curioso que todo el pueblo creyera que era un monstruo y un asesino. Para Alfred en ese momento especialmente solo lucia frágil. Los ataques no eran más que una pantalla, no quería parecer débil pero lo él lo conocía demasiado bien como para caer en el engaño. Los rayos siguieron llegando, cada vez estaban más cerca de tocar su piel, pero llegó hasta donde el otro sin un rasguño. Lo había sabido todo ese tiempo, Arthur tenia de monstruo lo que Feliciano de valiente.

Sé sentó frente a él, seguía rehuyendo la mirada. El mayor se encontraba en un estado lamentable, intentó tocar un feo moretón sobre su mejilla pero se alejó más. Volvió a intentar pero Arthur solo aumentaba la distancia entre ellos. Evitaba a toda costa quedar frente a frente con Alfred, este no lograba entenderlo ¿de que tenia miedo?

Fijó su vista en las afelpadas orejas de conejo ahora cubiertas de sangre.

-Eso se ve feo…-a pesar de que su amigo siempre se lo había prohibido tocó una con la intención de asegurarse que no estuviese infectado. El otro gimió y en un segundo ya estaba a dos metros de distancia.

-¿Por qué sigues con esto? Solo vuelve a tu maldito pueblo y no regreses

-No te voy a abandonar… vamos, deja que me acerqué

-¿Para que? ¿Ilusionarme otra vez? No gracias, ya aprendí la lección

-Jamás te engañé… no sé que habrá pasado por tu cabeza estos días, pero todo lo que te dije siempre fue verdad.

-¿Y por que me llevaste a esa estúpida feria entonces? ¿Por qué me entregaste en bandeja a esa gente? Todo estaba bien antes…- quería creerle, pero no podía permitirse volver a caer en un engaño, simplemente no podría soportarlo.

-¿Lo estaba? ¿Realmente estabas mejor antes de conocerme?-había logrado herirlo, no podía ser verdad, tan solo no era posible.

-…yo… yo no dije eso…

-Intenté ayudarte, llevó todo este tiempo bajo vigilancia por si te lo preguntabas…no te imaginas lo que tuve que hacer para venir hoy…

Se sintió mal, todo su ser luchaba por dejar eso como un malentendido y simplemente olvidarlo, acercarse a Alfred y permitirle consolarlo, pero una pequeña parte de su mente aun dudaba ¿Y que si todo era mentira? ¿Y si volvía a ocurrir?

No notó que volvía a acercarse, esta vez no hizo nada, nuevamente se sentía incapaz de pensar. Sabia que debía apartarlo, decirle que no quería volver a verlo, quizás hasta hacerle daño esta vez. Pero no lo hizo, solo se dejó de llevar de la mano de vuelta a la cabaña.

Una vez adentró se dejó caer sobre el sofá, ninguno dijo nada. Alfred se dedicó a encender la chimenea, hacer algo de comer y rebuscar en la caja que ya se había olvidado había cargado hasta ahí unas vendas.

Arthur que aun no lograba tomar una decisión parecía casi un zombie, dejó que el menor curara las heridas de su rostro sin emitir ni un solo ruido.

-No puedo creer que te hicieran todo esto…

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me pidieran amablemente salir de ahí? Soy un monstruo ¿lo olvidas?

-Ellos lo son, no tú…-le dolía verlo así, sentía que sus palabras no le llegaban…lo invadió la impotencia ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo?

-Entonces ¿Por qué soy yo el exiliado?

-Solo porque son más… en algún lugar escuché que la gente estúpida es más poderosa en grupos grandes.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar hasta que el mayor se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Realmente todo lo que me dijiste fue verdad?

-Si

-¿También lo último?

Alfred estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en el sofá pero aun así supo que el otro podía notar su sonrojo, tenia la impresión que no solo su rostro había cambiado de color ante esa pregunta

-Especialmente lo último- se levantó y lo miró directo a los ojos antes de susurrar- ¿puedo?

Fue un beso dulce y corto, pero suficiente para acabar de disipar las dudas del ojiverde. Permanecieron un rato abrazados hasta que la mente de Alfred regresó a tierra. Había olvidado que debía volver, ya estaba oscureciendo… si de algo estaba seguro es que ya había usado todo el tiempo que Elizaveta y Gilbert podían haberle conseguido y más.

-No puede ser… me tengo que ir…

-Me lo imaginé –replicó con amargura

-¿Crees que no quiero quedarme? Pero si no aparezco mucha gente estará en problemas… ya hicieron bastante al ayudarme a salir.

-Lo entiendo

-Volveré en cuanto pueda… te lo prometo

De vuelta también corrió, le preocupaba lo que podía haber ocurrido con sus amigos. Pudo ver de espaldas a Gilbert y Elizabeta parados en la entrada. Respiró más tranquilo, había llegado a tiempo. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de entrar una sombra saltó de entre los arbustos y lo tiró al piso. No supo de donde apareció más gente, cuatro lo sujetaban y otro grupo apuntaba a sus amigos con rastrillos, lanzas y cuchillos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-No somos tontos, no sé que hiciste para engañar al alcalde pero nosotros no caeremos… tu y ese monstruo están tramando algo y sea lo que sea no los dejaremos salirse con la suya.

-¿Tramando algo? Solo quería ver a mi….a Arthur. Si vieran que están lastimando a alguien a quien quieren y no hubiesen sido capaces de ayudar, ¿no querrían al menos saber que esa persona esta bien?

-¿Te refieres a algo como lo que le ocurrió a Heracles?

Fijó directamente en los oscuros ojos castaños de su captor. Pudo ver resentimiento claramente marcado en esos orbes, dolor, culpa. Sin haberlo visto en su vida supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Eres Sadiq ¿No es así? El primo de Heracles, el que fue por él al bosque.

-si, exactamente ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya?

-¿Tienes pruebas de que Arthur lo haya atacado?

-Desapareció sin dejar rastro, ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

-Quizás no quería que lo encontraran… yo no hubiese querido volver…

-pues no regreses entonces…

-me parece una excelente idea- aprovechando la distracción se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara. Ignoró a toda la gente con la que se cruzó, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera al entrar su casa. Fue directo a su cuarto, Mattew lo miraba extrañado esperaba que al menos le dijera como le había ido pero tampoco a el parecía hacerle caso.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Estas muy callado… ¿Esta… esta Arthur bien?

-Si, algo así… me voy, Matt

-¿Qué?

-No soy capaz de mirar a la gente de este pueblo a los ojos… toma-le tendió una hoja de papel sobre la que llevaba un rato garabateando- Entrégale esto a mamá y papá… pero espera a que halla cruzado la cerca. Es el último favor que te pediré….-intentaba verse fuerte y no llorar, pero su hermano sabia que eso era igual de doloroso para ambos

-eres un idiota…-lo doy un fuerte abrazo antes de coger la carta-… se feliz- por otro lado el menor no tenia la fuerza de contener las lágrimas.

-tu también… por cierto, dile a Francis y los otros que agradezco lo que hicieron.

Agarró su mochila y sin mirar atrás salió del lugar. Sus padres esperaban abajo enojados y algo confusos, solo se despidió con un abrazo…no explico nada, para eso era la carta.

De vuelta notó que la gente ya no lo miraba… era como si hubiese desaparecido. Quizás eso era la mejor. Solo siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás, como un fantasma, hasta que la cabaña en el bosque se hizo visible.

Distinguió un manchón rubio a través de la ventana y comenzó a correr. Lo estaban esperando.

* * *

…_._

_Queridos Papá y Mamá: _

_Sé que probablemente no entiendan lo que hice pero era necesario, ustedes una vez me dijeron que algún di encontraría a una persona que me hiciera feliz y que cuando ocurriera querría hacer lo imposible para mantenerla a salvo y a mi lado. Tenían razón, lo siento no regresaré al pueblo. _

_Los ama_

_Alfred_

…_._

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

_Me demoré siglos, pero aquí está… me costó montones darle un final a esta historia. No estaba segura como quería acabarla… en un principio pensé plagiarme un poquito de Romeo y Julieta tipo "Alfred llega a la cabaña, Arthur esta moribundo, no lo logra salvar y se suicida" pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de matarlos… no soy muy fan de las tragedias. Luego se me ocurrió que había un incendio en el pueblo y Arthur ayudaba a escapar a la gente y entendían que no era un monstruo pero simplemente no terminaba de encajar con la historia… así estuve varias semanas que escribía y borraba. Bueno y después de todo al fin llegué a un final que me gusta pero aun no estoy lista para decirle adiós a este fic… aun me quedó una parte sin contar. Así que habrá epílogo._

_¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! ¡Nos vemos!_


	10. Epílogo

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia, nos fanatizó y luego nos abandonó durante más de un año… pero sigue siendo genial_

_**Advertencia:**__ T.T se acaba este fic_

_Aprovecho de dar las gracias a _**MyobiXHitachiin** _por la idea  
_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred se removió en la cama intentando inútilmente volverse a dormir. Aquel rayo de sol llevaba un buen rato posado sobre su rostro y ya resultaba molesto. Comenzó a ser consiente de la presión sobre su pecho, un cuerpo cálido aferrado a él. Sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su novio aun sin abrir los ojos. Los mechones dorados se sentían suaves entre sus dedos pero algo comenzó a resultar extraño después de un rato, a estas alturas ya debía haberse encontrado con aquellas afelpadas orejas de conejo que supuestamente no debía tocar. Tuvo que mirar para asegurarse que realmente no estaban allí.

Todo lo demás era como debía, el rostro de Arthur que solo se veía tan relajado cuando dormía tenia aun un leve sonrojo, obviamente no se había dado cuenta. Solo para asegurarse levantó levemente las mantas de la cama hasta que el trasero de su novio fue visible, tal como lo había imaginado, tampoco la cola de pompón seguía ahí. Era muy extraño.

-Alfred es temprano aun vuélvete a dormir… ¿Por qué me miras así?-ahora su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y en menos de un parpadeo estaba en su lado de la cama cubriéndose como podía con la manta.

-¿A que viene la repentina timidez? Anoche no parecía molestarte que te viera-soltó como si se tratase de la frase más inocente del mundo.

-yo eh… es que…

Para Alfred hacer sonrojar a Arthur era casi un pasatiempo, simplemente no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de decir esas cosas. Le encantaba verlo avergonzado, no el mal sentido claro.

-Quizás quieras verte al espejo- comentó recordando lo que los había llevado a aquella situación, realmente no estaba seguro acerca de como sacar el tema, era mejor que lo viese con sus propios ojos.

El mayor parecía algo confundido debido al cambio de actitud pero no dijo nada al respecto, se levantó llevando aun una de las mantas consigo y salió del cuarto, su novio solo rio para si mismo mientras esperaba el grito que sabría vendría para seguirlo.

-… ¿que?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Es real?- solo murmuraba frases inconexas mientras tocaba su cabello con incredulidad. De repente dejó caer la manta solo para convencerse. Frente a él solo había un hombre, no aquella criatura mitad conejo que acostumbraba ver.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir en ese momento, la situación era extraña y no es como si su historia hasta el momento hubiese tenido algo de normal.

-Creo que iré a vestirme- soltó el mas bajo aun algo azorado. Luego simplemente se encerró en la habitación.

Cogió unos pantalones y no pudo evitar recordar que toda su ropa tenía aquellos pequeños cortes detrás para su cola, era algo curioso. Toda su vida había odiado su condición, incluso intentó cortar las orejas en una ocasión. Pero de alguna forma ahora era como si hubiese perdido algo importante. No, más bien se sentía una persona diferente, el chico del espejo no podía ser él.

-¡El desayuno está listo!- anunció el menor desde la cocina, Arthur como pudo se puso algo encima y salió corriendo. Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo.

Se sentó a la mesa a comer en silencio mientras Alfred se vestía. Aun no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido y la duda lo estaba matando.

-¿Crees que sea permanente?- preguntó su novio sentándose en la silla de al lado

-No lo sé… me gustaría que lo fuese

-Las orejas y la cola eran lindas

-Intenta vivir con ellas 20 años.

-Pero cuando las tocaba te ponías todo rojito y adorable…

-¿Así que básicamente extrañaras poder acosarme?

-Aun puedo, realmente para mí no hace mayor diferencia-Normalmente ese comentario le habría valido un golpe de su pareja, preferentemente con un objeto contundente o un rayo de luz, pero el otro estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para reaccionar- Artie… ¿Aun tienes tus poderes?

-No había pensado en eso-acto seguido un montón de cosas comenzaron a flotar por la casa- tal parece que sí… Alfred, si esto es permanente, tú crees… ¿Qué podríamos vivir en el pueblo?

-Volver sería algo difícil, no ha pasado tanto como para que no nos recuerden- admitió en voz baja, pero antes que él otro pudiera desechar la idea añadió- sé que hay una aldea un poco más pequeña al sur de aquí, podríamos intentar allí

Pasaron un par de días preparando el viaje, cada cierto rato las dudas se apoderaban del mayor haciéndolo decidir quedarse solo para cambiar nuevamente de opinión a los pocos minutos. Pero finalmente al amanecer del tercer día estaban listos para partir.

Alfred camino hasta la puerta del pueblo, desde su partida solo se había acercado un par de meses y nunca puso un pie dentro. Ya casi no transitaba gente por ahí, de hecho no se veían guardias por ninguna parte. Miró unos segundos con cierta nostalgia, pero a la vez estaba decidido. Sabía que la mayoría de los niños pasaban por ahí camino al colegio por lo que se sentó a esperar. Finalmente la negra cabellera de Kiku se hizo visible.

Lo llamó agitando la mano y el menor se acercó.

-¿Alfred? ¿Ocurrió algo?-no solía verlo por ahí y estaba genuinamente preocupado de que fuese algo grave

-Algo, así… nada grave, ¿puedes darle esto a Matthew? Lo menos que puedo hacer es contarle si me voy- explicó tendiéndole una carta, su amigo asintió, no era de los que hacían muchas preguntas. Le deseo suerte a donde fuese que fuera y se retiró.

Arthur lo esperaba en la puerta de la cabaña cargando una gran mochila. Cerraron la puerta por última vez y se marcharon.

Caminaron durante todo el día hasta que una nube de humo, probablemente de alguna cocina o taller, les indicó que lo habían encontrado. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que nadie le dedicaba una segunda mirada al bajar por la calle, realmente no sabían quién era y tampoco les importaba.

Decidieron pasar la noche en la posada del pueblo y al día siguiente comenzar a buscar trabajo y un lugar estable en el cual vivir.

El lugar era pequeño pero apacible, cinco o seis mesas repletas de personas comiendo y bebiendo ocultaban el mostrador de la recepción donde un hombre castaño de ojos somnolientos servía de cajero y encargado del local.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos, mi nombre es Heracles, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

Ambos recién llegados se miraron sorprendidos antes de pedir un cuarto. Otro día podrían hacerle preguntas, esa noche estaban demasiado cansados. Solo se dejaron caer en sus camas con la seguridad que en ese momento comenzaba una nueva vida para ambos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sé que me demoré mil años (aparte de que pasé un monton de dias sin internet así que más los hice esperar), pero es que no quería salir. Tenía la idea de que hacer pero no sabía cómo escribirlo. Sinceramente no sé si sea el mejor final pero espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído todo este tiempo. _

_Y nos vemos en un próximo fic, ¡bye!_


End file.
